It's all about us
by Ferryman of Styx
Summary: Rain is washing over the battle field, as if it's trying to wash away the remnants of what has transpired this night. A future shattered, a world in jeopardy, a child dead, a friendship destroyed, a camaraderie strained. I'd say the rain is ... fitting.


**It's all about us**

Rain. A storm is raging; rain is washing over the battle field, as if it's trying to wash away the remnants of what has transpired this night. A future shattered, a world in jeopardy, a child dead, a friendship destroyed, a camaraderie strained. I'd say the rain is . . . fitting.

_They say don't trust you, me, we, us_

_So we'll fall if we must_

_Cause it's you, me_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

I can feel their eyes on me as I turn around, emotions being conveyed in a simple look. Rage, confusion, disappointment, understanding. The storm of emotions raging around us almost rivals the tempest of nature. I suppose I understand where they're coming from. Everything we've worked so hard for is being washed away with the rain.

A clean slate.

_It's all about us_

_All about us _

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_There's a theme that they can't judge_

_Cause you know whoa _

You know what though? None of it matters. What good would the future have been if she wasn't happy? Could we really have lived with seeing the pain in hers eyes when she would smile and tell us that every thing was okay, tell us not to worry. I know I couldn't.

_It's all about us_

_All about us _

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_Cause you know whoa _

_It's all about us_

_**Flashback**_

"Usagi . . . are you . . . are you okay?" The worry was palpable in Rei's voice.

The princess looked up at her long time friend and guardian and resorted to the fake smile she'd been relying on recently to convince her friends that she was okay. Unfortunately for Usagi Rei knew her better than that. "Don't worry about me Rei. I'm fine, just a little tired is all." Flashing Rei her fake smile once more she turned around to head back to the table their friend's were seated at. But before Usagi could get too far away from her, Rei lunged forward and grabbed Usagi's arm.

"Outside. Now. I wanna talk to you. I'm gonna go tell the guys you weren't felling well so I took you home." With that Rei pushed Usagi towards the door, turned around and headed over to their friends.

"Hey guys," Rei waited till she had the attention of all of their gathered friends. All the outers and inners had decided to get together, since everyone had been so busy recently, however Mamoru hadn't been able to make it due to school. "Usagi's not feeling too well so I think I'm gonna go take her home." All the senshi nodded in agreement, asking Rei to tell Usagi to get well soon.

Rei nodded, as she turned around and headed for the door. As she pushed the door open, Rei looked around in an attempt to locate her friend. Usagi was sitting on a bench on the other side of the road from the Crown Arcade. Rei walked across the road and took a seat next to her friend.

"Why don't we take a walk?" Usagi nodded, standing up. Rei followed her friends lead and gestured to the left. The two walked together in companionable silence. Every now and then Rei would throw a worried glance in Usagi's direction. Her friend had seemingly let the mask she wore, in front of their other friends, slip. When Usagi finally payed attention to her surroundings, she found they had made their way to a secluded section of the local park by the river.

Rei noticed that Usagi had finally taken note of her surroundings. "Hey, why don't we go take a seat on that bench over there?" Rei had gestured to a nearby bench. Usagi nodded mechanically as she headed in that direction.

Rei was the first to break the long silence. "You wanna tell me what going on?" The concern was evident in her voice, Rei could tell something was wrong and she was worried about her friend. If it wasn't for Usagi Rei didn't know where she'd be, she owed everything to the blonde. Without Usagi, Rei was _convinced_ that her life would be worthless. So, naturally she would be worried about her best friend.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" The question snapped Rei out of her reverie and surprised her.

"Yeah, I guess. Sure, I have . . . what about it?"

"Well, do you think the future is really set in stone?"

"I think the future is what you make of it." The two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence. Usagi was contemplating what Rei had said and how to say what she wanted, no needed to tell her. Rei was just waiting for Usagi to verbalize what was worrying her.

After an unidentified period of time Usagi spoke again. "So, what would you do if you knew the repercussions your decisions would have on the future?"

"Well, are they good or bad?"

"I . . . I don't know . . ." Usagi looked so lost. Rei couldn't help but put her arm around her friend. She couldn't help but feel guilty at the small pleasure she received from their proximity.

"Usagi, why don't you just tell me what's going on? What ever it is, please just tell me." As Usagi looked up, Rei's heart tore at the broken look on Usagi's face.

"I . . . I don't . . . I don't love him, not anymore. I don't love him." Throwing herself into Rei's arms, Usagi repeated the chant over and over again, sobbing into Rei's neck.

Rei's heart broke at the pain in her princesses . . . no, her friend's voice. Rei would do anything to alleviate Usagi's pain, what hurt most was the fact that there was nothing she could do. Reality slowly began to sink in for Rei. 'She doesn't love him, she doesn't love him'. It took everything within her to squash the rising hope in her heart, now was not the time for that. However as reality began to set in further, so did the fear of what their other friends would think. There was a reason Usagi had been keeping everything bottled up, this wasn't exactly something they could tell the others. But Rei understood the need to rebel against destiny, to forge your own path. This however, this would take some time to . . . resolve.

An undetermined amount of time had passed and Usagi was finally beginning to calm down. Rei however refused to release her hold on her blonde haired friend and therefore tightened her grip when Usagi tried to pull away. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, enjoying the warmth and proximity of each other. However Usagi broke the silence with a quite whisper.

Rei couldn't help it, the proximity and Usagi's words got to her. She pulled back slightly and placed her hand under Usagi's chin tilting it up slightly. Rei searched her eyes for any hesitation, finding none she surged forwards capturing Usagi's lips.

Usagi's last words echoed in Rei's ears, "_I think . . . I think I love you._"

_**End Flashback**_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_In you I can trust_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

It took some time for the two of us to resolve all our issues. It took time, a lot of talking and a lot of soul searching between both of us. A month passed after the incident in the park before we were able to return to any semblance of normal. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before everyone else noticed a change in our behaviour. All of our friends were concerned for our well being. At least that's what they told us, I for one believe they worried more for the princess than they ever did for me, especially Mamoru. Mamoru confronted Usagi about the change in her behaviour, a week after, what I affectionately deem, the 'park incident' demanding to know what was wrong with her. It took everything I had not to deck him right there.

_If they hurt you, _

_They hurt me too_

_So we'll rise up_

_Won't stop_

_And it's all about_

_It's all about_

Not long after being confronted by her boyfriend Usagi began distancing herself from him. And let me tell you he did not take it very well. One night he stormed into the shrine during one of our study sessions. He tossed open the door and scanned the room for his AWOL girlfriend. When he didn't see her, he threw an accusatory glance in my direction and demanded that we tell him where she was. Makoto busied herself with restraining the livid prince while Ami attempted to calm him down. Where was Minako you ask? Well she was trying to stop me from ripping his throat out. Some how she knew what was going on between me and our princess, she always knew.

While the others were distracted with the prince Minako ushered me out of the room, probably so I wouldn't do anything stupid, like kill that asshole. Minako engulfed me in a hug whispering in my ear "_I know and it's okay, I still love you . . . both of you_." Then she gave me one of her trademark grins and pushed me towards the stairs telling me to 'go to her' and saying she'd cover for me.

_It's all about us_

_All about us _

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_There's a theme that they can't judge_

_Cause you know whoa _

I'm really grateful for Minako's support. I think I may have gone crazy without her. When I found _MY_ princess after the incident at the shrine I told Usa what Minako had said. She smiled and told me that Minako was the one person she'd never been worried about. Usagi told me that she wanted to tell the others, she never was a secretive person and hiding this from our friends was killing her. I told her we would do it when ever she was ready. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck; I returned the favour wrapping my arms around her waist pulling her close as I pressed my lips against hers. This was something I could get used and I think I already had.

_It's all about us_

_All about us _

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_Cause you know whoa _

_It's all about us_

Unfortunately things didn't go exactly as we'd planned. Weeks had passed since the incident with Mamoru at the shrine, he was however still as livid as he was that night. Usagi had been avoiding him for the past two months and he wasn't happy. In actual fact Usa had been avoiding everyone except Minako and myself. Minako had been really helpful with everything, keeping the other senshi away telling them that their princess just needed space but even she couldn't placate the force that was a jealous boyfriend.

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_In you I can trust_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

It had been two and a half months since Mamoru had had any real interaction with his girlfriend so he decided to go and investigate. As he turned up at her house, Mamoru saw Usagi leave and decided to follow her. Unfortunately Usa was heading for a secluded section of the park where she was supposed to be meeting none other than . . . well me. The blonde was late as usual but I didn't mind, not really. When she showed up I rushed over to her and scooped her up in my arms twirling her around and pressing my lips to hers.

I was so wrapped up in my princess that I didn't even notice another presence nearby until I placed her feat safely back on firm ground. I look up into his . . . I don't think I can even come up with a word to describe how angry he looked . . . eyes and froze. Usagi had sensed me tense and turned around to see what the cause was. I wish she hadn't, she wasn't ready to tell them . . . not yet. Fortunately most of the anger seemed directed at me. I thanked the kami's for this small miracle.

He began stalking forwards, a murderous look in his eyes. I grabbed Usa and gently pulled her behind me so that I was between the two of them. Mamoru stopped right in front of me. We were standing breast to breast, and looked down at me. He demanded that I tell him what I'd done to _his_ Usagi. That ass had the nerve to call her his? I decked him right then and there and boy did it feel good, I'd been waiting to do that for God knows how long. Usa cringed slightly behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist burying her face in my long black hair.

The prince slowly brought himself to his feet and smirked at me, he fucking smirked. That sent alarm bells ringing and I was suddenly extremely on edge. However instead of attacking me like I'd assumed he'd do he reached for his phone, he dialled a number and waited for whoever it was to pick up. What he said next sent chills up my spine '_Haruka?_' The rest of the senshi were all spending the day together, the bastard was calling for reinforcements.

_They don't know_

_They can't see_

_Who we are _

_Fear is the enemy_

_Hold on tight_

_Hold onto me_

_Cause tonight_

"_Yeah Haruka, I'm at the park by the river with Usagi and Rei we were hoping you guys could meet us here. I think we all need to have a big, old, friendly chat."_ The bastard hung up the phone with that damn smirk still plastered on his face. I could feel Usa shaking against my back. _Damn_. The prick had made her cry. When I got my hands on him I'd . . . I'd . . . I'd fucking kill him.

_It's all about us_

_All about us _

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_There's a theme that they can't judge_

_Cause you know whoa _

About ten minutes later the senshi showed up at the small clearing by the river. It had just started to drizzle lightly. What they saw when they arrived stunned them. What they were faced with was a very smug looking Mamoru with his arms crossed, standing opposite a very pissed and _very_ aggressive Senshi of Mars. The only thing stopping me from launching at him was Usagi's arms wrapped around me. I had transformed some time ago, right after he'd hung up actually.

_It's all about us_

_All about us _

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_There's a theme that they can't judge_

_Cause you know whoa _

Minako froze at the scene, realizing what had transpired here. She looked at Mamoru and then over at us, it was clear in her eyes that she'd made up her mind. She turned to us and walked over, she placed a reassuring hand on the princess's shoulder and transformed. Venus then moved to take her place beside me, giving me a smile before returning to look at a now frowning prince. Obviously he'd assumed they'd all be on his side.

The others slowly realized what was going on. Putting together current events and everything that had transpired up to this event since, I left early that day from the crown to take Usagi home. The problem was I wasn't sure they would be as accepting as Minako. In their eyes we'd just thrown away everything that we'd _all_ worked for.

Slowly they passed their judgement.

_It's all about us_

_All about us _

_It's all about, all about us_

_All about us_

_We'll run away if we must_

_Cause you know whoa _

_It's all about us_

The battle that ensued was the fiercest battle any of us had ever been in. This was a fight for two different futures, a battle of two opposing views, two beliefs and two faiths. While the rest of us fought for our lives, Setsuna just stood back and watched with that all knowing look of hers, damn her.

A particularly powerful hit had sent me flying and I heard Usagi's scream, begging them not to hurt me. Minako was standing back, out of the way, arms wrapped around Usagi keeping her from the battlefield. There was no way I'd let her get hurt.

The senshi had never been so divided, lover against lover, friend against friend, partner against partner, family against family, but this was on fight I _would not_ lose.

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us_

_In you I can trust_

_It's all about us_

The battle lasted for hours. Everyone was wounded and tired, but this was one fight no one was willing to lose. However no one had resorted to using their powers, we were all still friends . . . supposedly. But I was getting tired and we were losing ground. I wouldn't lose her . . . not now that she was finally mine, I wouldn't lose her. So I stepped back and charged my Burning Mandala. At the sight of the coming attack every body froze. I guess none of them realized that I would resort to that.

Just as I was about to let loose, I felt a familiar warmth, Usagi had broken free of Minako and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her face was buried in my neck and she whispered into my ear, begging me to stop. At her request I closed my eyes and dropped my arms. I wouldn't, couldn't do it, not if she didn't want me to.

Mamoru, the bastard had that smug look back on his face, stepped forwards. His first mistake was opening his mouth; his second was letting words come out. '_Face it Hino, that bitch still loves me more._' That smug look was however quickly wiped off his face as he copped a Crescent Beam right to the middle of his chest.

It was over, I'd won and every one knew it. For now, nothing else mattered. Not the future, not our friendships, not the guardians, nothing. Some time during the battle it had started to pour, thunder had cracked and lightning struck. But now, nature had seemed to calm down, like it was responding to the resolution that had been achieved. It approved . . . and that was enough for me.

_It's all about us_

I take one last look at my friends before I turn to face my princess. There's a soft smile on her face as she leans up on tippy-toes and presses her lips gently to mine and I can't help but smile. When we come back we'll sort everything out with our friends. But for now . . . It's all about us.

With that, the two of us turn towards the river and walk off in the rain, hand in hand.

A clean slate.

_It's all about us_

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon or All about us. They belong to their respective owners, which is not me.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
